Oeil pour oeil
by Kineko
Summary: Une réflexion sur les yeux des personnages de Naruto. Pas de couple, juste de l'amitié.
1. Oeil pour oeil

Œil pour œil  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Autrice : Kineko, dent pour dent (j'ai faiiiiiiiiim !!!)  
  
Genre : Unique, réflexion perso sur Naruto et sa bande, je m'ennuyais en attendant un appel téléphonique. (Asuka : lalalaaaa… 99)  
  
Couple : Nope, queud  
  
Disclaimer : Naruto et tous les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.   
  
Shino a des yeux. Enfin plus que les autres.   
  
Ce sont des yeux noirs, des yeux sans iris, sans pupilles. Des yeux aux cent milles facettes.  
  
Des yeux d'insecte en quelque sorte.  
  
Et Shino cache ses yeux. Ce n'est pas qu'il en ait honte, il est fier d'être un Aburame, d'être issu d'un des plus grand clan de Konoha, mais il sait que les gens n'aiment pas ça. Ils sont déjà trop mal à l'aise chaque fois que ses insectes sortent de sa peau, que ce soit au combat ou dans la vie de tous les jours. Il sait que ça gêne Hinata, qui n'aime pas les insectes, mais qui se force à les tolérer pour lui faire plaisir. Kiba les écrase, parfois par accident, parfois volontairement, quand il les trouve sur Akamaru ou dans sa nourriture. Alors Shino les cache. Comme ses yeux.  
  
Kiba a des yeux fendus, des yeux de fauve. Entre ses crocs, ses griffes et ses yeux, on se demande parfois s'il est humain ou animal. Entre le chien qui pense et le garçon qui ne réfléchit pas, le plus bête est souvent celui qu'on ne dirait pas.  
  
Kiba sait qu'il a des yeux bizarres, mais la bizarrerie, chez lui, c'est celle des autres. Il a été élevé, comme un chiot, entre deux portées de chiens, alors il considère comme normal de parler aux cabots ou de partager sa gamelle avec eux. Hurler à la lune, courir après les proies, ou les ennemis selon le cas, sourire comme les loups, ce sont autant de choses qu'il estime normales.  
  
Après, si Hinata et Shino ont aussi des yeux bizarres, c'est qu'ils ont leur propre normalité quelque part, non ?  
  
Hinata a les yeux les plus effrayants de son équipe. Comme ceux de Neji. Ils sont identiques, blanc comme la neige, ou le lait, ou les yeux d'un aveugle. Mais chez Hinata, ils sont doux, presque floconneux, et ses amis sont contents quand elle ose les regarder dans les yeux et leur sourire. Mais quand Neji regarde les autres, ses yeux sont froids comme de la glace. Il n'aime pas les gens, il déteste même ceux qui lui adressent la parole, les fixant de ses yeux de glace pour les faire reculer. Pourtant, si on est assez courageux, ou inconscient, et qu'on les fixe dans les yeux, on peut voir leur solitude. Une solitude tellement douloureuse qu'on ne peut s'empêcher de les entendre hurler, alors qu'ils sont trop fiers, ou trop timides, pour l'avouer.  
  
Sasuke a les yeux noirs. En fait, plutôt gris, quand il est joyeux, ou qu'il lève le nez de sa bouderie constante, qu'il écarte son rideau de cheveux pour affronter la lumière à visage découvert. Mais il ne le fait jamais. Il rumine, tête baissée, sourcils froncés, jetant des regards noirs à ceux qui veulent l'atteindre. Parfois, quand il est vraiment en colère, ses yeux sont rouges et tournoient comme des moulins.  
  
Mais, rarement, quand Naruto et Sakura se chamaillent et le prennent à partie, quand ils le forcent à venir se promener, ou à faire ces petites choses idiotes que font les ados de leur âge, alors, il a les yeux un peu plus clair.   
  
Un peu plus gris.  
  
Kakashi a un œil noir. Et un œil rouge. Il cache celui-ci sous son bandeau, comme un secret, alors que tout le monde connaît son existence. Tout le monde sait qu'il est là, mais peu savent d'où il vient. Le seul indice, c'est cette longue cicatrice qui lui barre le visage. Greffe ? Réveil d'un lointain héritage génétique ? Kakashi ne répond jamais quand on lui demande. Il sourit, tourne la page de son livre et fait mine d'ignorer son interlocuteur.  
  
Kakashi regarde souvent Naruto de son œil noir, et Sasuke de son œil rouge. C'est comme s'il avait deux visages, Kakashi, l'un aimant et attentionné, l'autre haineux et distant. Peut être que c'est pour cela qu'il cache son œil gauche.   
  
Pour qu'on ne voie que sa bonne moitié.  
  
Kurenaï a les yeux rouges. Rouge comme Sasuke, comme Kakashi et comme Naruto parfois, quoique, pas tout à fait. Quand elle était enfant, elle les cachait derrière ses cheveux, elle parlait tête baissée, pour que les gens ne reconnaissent pas ses yeux et se posent des questions sur son père. Et puis, un jour, elle a repoussé ses cheveux, relevé le menton et fièrement affiché son regard écarlate. Depuis, elle n'a plus jamais baissé les yeux.  
  
Plus jamais.  
  
Naruto a les yeux bleus. C'est presque banal. A Konoha, au moins un quart de la population les a comme lui. Parfois, ils deviennent rouge, mais ce n'est pas Naruto. C'est quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
Naruto a des yeux tellement grands, tellement expressifs, qu'on lit dedans comme dans un livre. Mais quand on le fixe ainsi, il peut aussi vous lire.  
  
Les yeux de Naruto voient à travers le blanc de Neji et Hinata et les regards de neige fondent. Il fait venir le gris dans les yeux de Sasuke. Il accepte ceux de Kiba quand ils se battent comme de jeunes chiens fous. Il ne s'horrifie pas des trop nombreux yeux de Shino. Il fait fermer l'œil rouge de Kakashi, ne laissant que le noir chaleureux. Et quand Kurenaï baisse les yeux, c'est pour lui sourire et croiser son regard.   
  
Naruto a les yeux bleus. Bleu comme le ciel au dessus de la forêt. Et ceux qui ont connu son père enfant le retrouvent en Naruto. Dans les yeux des ninjas, l'image du Yondaime remplace peu à peu celle de Kyûbi.  
  
Parce que le Yondaime aussi avait des yeux trop bleus et trop grands.  
  
FIN 


	2. Peut être

Peut être…  
  
Série : Naruto  
Autrice : Kineko, pitêt bin que oui…  
Genre : Unique, réflexion perso sur Naruto et sa bande, cette fois, bienvenue chez l'oculiste à Sakura, Ino, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Iruka et Shikamaru.  
Couple : Hmmmm pitêt si vous lisez entre les lignes.  
Disclaimer : Naruto et tous les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Les hypothèses à la con concernant Ino, Kankuro et Orochimaru sont de moi, c'est pas dans le manga.

* * *

Sakura a les yeux verts.  
Vert comme des feuilles d'arbre au printemps. Dans sa famille, c'est récessif. Tout le monde a les yeux verts. Sauf sa mère, qui les a noisettes, mais elle n'est pas une Haruno.  
Rien n'échappe aux yeux de Sakura. Elle regarde tout ce qui se passe autour d'elle, elle analyse, elle classifie les informations. Et même si, en présence de Sasuke, son analyse se fausse un peu, elle comprend beaucoup de chose.  
Ses yeux verts ne voient souvent que le dos de ceux qui la protègent. Ceux qui se battent pour la sauver ou l'aider.   
Et elle rêve d'un jour ou ce sont les autres qui la regarderont de dos.  
  
Iruka a les yeux noirs.  
Sévères.  
C'est un professeur après tout, il doit se montrer exigeant et strict. Certains élèves sont persuadés qu'il a aussi des yeux derrière le crâne, mais encore une fois, c'est un professeur, c'est requis dans cette profession. Mais tous, ses anciens élèves, comme les nouveaux, savent qu'en cas de problèmes, les yeux sévères du professeur Umino peuvent devenir très doux, très gentils. Et il écoute les problèmes, les bobos, les petits tracas. Et il sourit, offre des nouilles ou des bonbons, un câlin parfois et envoie l'enfant jouer ou faire ses devoirs.  
Parce qu'il est sévère, mais il aime ses élèves comme les enfants qu'il n'aura jamais.  
Ino a les yeux turquoise.  
Sans pupille, un peu comme les Hyûgas. Mais là où les Hyûgas voient l'intérieur des corps, elle voit l'intérieur des âmes.  
C'est un secret que garde sa famille, ils ne peuvent pas seulement prendre possession des esprits, mais y lire les secrets les plus intimes. Les changer, non, seulement les lire. Et depuis sa petite enfance, Ino voit tout de ses yeux sans pupille. Elle voit les mensonges, les vérités, les secrets et les horreurs. Elle a vu Naruto et Kyûbi, elle a vu le massacre des Uchiha, comme si elle y avait assisté, elle a vu tous les évènements les plus traumatisant de ses camarades.  
Mais elle fait semblant de rien. Elle s'efforce d'ignorer, de faire comme si ça n'existait pas, comme si ça ne pouvait pas arriver, parce que sinon, elle finirait folle des horreurs des autres.  
Alors elle ignore les atrocités devant ses yeux.  
  
Gaara a les yeux verts cernés de noir.  
Quand Naruto est d'humeur suicidaire, il l'appelle Raton Laveur et Gaara lui balance une tonne de sable, au jugé, parce qu'au fond, il ne veut pas le tuer et il sait que Naruto esquivera.  
Gaara a des yeux de verre en fait, froid, impassible, sans prunelle on dirait, sans âme presque. Parfois, comme les yeux de Naruto tournent au rouge, les siens tournent au jaune. Et comme Naruto, ce n'est pas lui, c'est quelqu'un d'autre, mais on peut s'y tromper, parce que Gaara et Shuukaku sont aussi meurtrier et dangereux l'un que l'autre. Pourtant, quand les yeux de Naruto croisent ceux de Gaara, ils deviennent moins jaunes… Plus vert… Parce que l'humain en Gaara est attiré par l'humain en Naruto.  
Et les monstres s'éloignent.  
  
Temari a les yeux noirs.  
En un sens, c'est normal. Au pays du vent, presque tout le monde a les yeux noirs. Plus encore qu'à Konoha, tout les ninjas y sont cousins.   
Elle fronce les yeux en permanence. Par inquiétude, par agacement, par lassitude. Quand Gaara s'énerve, quand Kankuro parle sans réfléchir, quand Naruto a mis la raclée de sa vie à son plus jeune frère. Parce que même s'il est un peu psychopathe, même s'il lui fait peur, c'est son petit frère et elle a juré sur la tombe de leur mère de prendre soin de lui.  
Temari a les grands yeux de sa mère mais noir, comme ceux de son père. Kankuro aussi, même si on ne les voit jamais, avec sa manie de les plisser en permanence. Ils n'aiment pas ça tout les deux. Encore, Temari peux se targuer d'avoir les cheveux de leur mère, mais Kankuro, lui, ressemble trop à leur père à son goût. C'est pour ça qu'il peint son visage, cache ses cheveux rouges et plisse ses yeux noirs.  
Pour ne pas qu'on voit la ressemblance.  
  
Orochimaru a des yeux verts.  
Des yeux de serpents, étrangement soulignés de noir, fendu comme ceux d'un chat, qui ne clignent jamais et fixent leur proie sans relâchement.  
Peu de gens le savent, mais Orochimaru est comme Naruto et comme Gaara. Quand il était enfant, encore dans le ventre de sa mère, un démon s'est incarné en lui. Mais contrairement à Kyûbi et Shuukaku, Orochi 1 l'a fait volontairement. Pourquoi ? Tout le monde l'ignore. Seul le sandaime savait d'où venaient les yeux et les pouvoirs d'Orochimaru, pourquoi il ne clignait jamais et changeait de peau tout les ans, pourquoi il ne souriait jamais pour cacher les crocs dans sa bouche.  
Mais il ne sut jamais que l'âme de l'enfant fut étouffée, avant même sa naissance, par celle du serpent démon.  
Peut être que s'il avait su, il aurait tué Orochimaru à sa naissance et Konoha n'aurait jamais été en guerre contre Oto.  
Peut être que Kyûbi n'aurait alors jamais attaqué Konoha, pour tenter de se débarrasser d'Orochi, un de ses seuls rivaux, avec Shuukaku.  
Peut être...  
  
A suivre ?  
  
1 Orochi est le nom d'un serpent (ou dragon) à huit têtes de la mythologie japonaise que le dieu-héros Susano-O tua pour sauver la princesse Kushinada. Dans la queue du serpent, Susano-O trouvas l'épée Kusanagi, la Faucheuse d'herbe, qui est aussi le nom de l'épée d'Orochimaru utilise. Perso, je trouve que c'est trop de coïncidence pour que l'auteur ne l'ai pas fait exprès. 


End file.
